The Burning
by showmaster64x
Summary: In the middle of the night, Folkan finally comes to understand Dilandau's strange episodes. Folkan/Dilandau. Yaoi? decide for yourself.


A/N: Technically this is het, but I wrote it so that it will seem like it's yaoi. The pairing is Folkan/Dilandau. This idea is purely an invention of my perverted mind. Other things I might have gotten wrong but give me a break, I haven't seen escaflowne in like three years.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

It was the dead of night. The soft glow of the moonlight shining through the windows of the courtyard was enough to cast part of the world into visible light and the rest into shadow. The utter silence gave way to steady footfalls of a lone silhouette gliding across the eerie hall.

The rest of the fortress had long since drunk itself to sleep. Lord Folkan had not taken part in the celebrations honoring the fall of yet another country to the rule of their glorious empire. As ever, he hid behind his cold mask of indifference, shutting away his true thoughts to all but himself.

He reached the foot of a long, winding staircase and began to ascend slowly. It wasn't until he felt a disturbance behind him that he stopped and turned around.

A few stairs below him, the one who had been the cause of the sudden change in aura stiffened after discovering he had been noticed. The figure's left hand nervously clenched the railing, delicate fingers carving into the dark wood as he fought for the right words. Folkan didn't wait for him to speak.

"Dilandau." It wasn't a question. Nor was it any sort of a pleased greeting. It was merely an acknowledgement. The youthful man's eyes widened at the sound of his name hissing from Folkan's lips. Those crimson irises traveled up the staircase to hold a trembling gaze to the form of his superior.

Folkan never deluded himself into thinking that he was adept at reading human emotions. The way his slender soldier was staring at him now almost made Folkan wonder what kind of complicated feelings could be learned from reaching into the depths of those eyes.

"What is it, Dilandau?" said Folkan, breaking the silence once more. Dilandau seemed to realize that he had been staring. He turned his head away, his silver tresses shimmering in the moonlight like some sort of metallic liquid. Something wasn't right. The man was flustered. He was panting as if he had been sprinting.

"I-I…" He began, his voice cracking with an unknown emotion. He climbed up a few more stairs and stumbled, choosing to crawl up the rest of them until he was on his hands and knees at Folkan's feet. "I know it may be too much to ask but I…I'm begging you." Dilandau said in a horrified whisper. Folkan simply waited for him to continue.

Dilandau slowly stood on unsteady legs. His arms were wrapped around his own body tightly. Even in his armor, Folkan thought that the boy look rather weak and unimpressive. His most effectual defense had always been his cheek and outrageous temper. Those, however strangely, seemed to be missing tonight as well. Dilandau daringly threw his hands up against Folkan's chest, tightly creasing the taller man's dark cloak with a fierce grip. He stood there, shivering violently for a moment, seeming to battle his own conscience. Then he collapsed against Folkan, dragging his lean body suggestively against that of the sturdy form of his superior and exhaling a shuddering breath.

Folkan let hardly a quirk of the eyebrows mark his face with any expression. The act was lewd, indecent, and selfish. Although those thoughts alone were not enough to put out the sudden heat in his lower regions as the silver-haired soldier shamelessly ground their hips together.

"I see." remarked Folkan. "So this is one of your episodes, then?" Dilandau answered him with a frantic nod of the head, anxiously clawing Folkan's chest with his sharp nails. Desperate with need, he lifted a leg and wrapped it firmly around the other man, sighing at the feel of Folkan's hardness against his crotch. Through his frenzied breathing the boy spoke.

"Please…Make the burning go away." he whimpered. "You can do that, right?" his voice was pleading. He looked up at Folkan with longing eyes and his tongue darted out to moisten his swollen lips. The boy was clearly being tortured as he squirmed against the Strategos like an animal in heat. Folkan, slightly alarmed that his long-dormant desire for another's body had been reawakened, freed himself from the soldier's grasp.

"Please Folkan! Please!" begged the youth, falling back onto the floor. His heavily flushed face contorted with agony as he writhed on the cold stone. "I can't stand it!"

Folkan, after listening to the young man sob for a minute, knelt down beside him. He reached out his human arm and gently tilted up the soldier's head. Goosebumps broke out on the smaller man's alabaster skin as he arched his neck, silently begging to be touched.

"Have you no pride as a man?" whispered Folkan. Dilandau's full pink lips parted.

"I am no man tonight." Dilandau shuddered. He removed his armor and let his shirt fall open to reveal a pair of full breasts.

Suddenly Folkan completely understood the reason why Dilandau shut himself away for a few nights once every month. While Folkan remained still as the realization dawned on him, Dilandau, very much a woman, sidled up to him and rested against his broad chest, taking in the man's scent. Pure curiosity caused both of Folkan's hands to wander over the partially exposed body of his subordinate. His fingertips ghosted over the unfamiliar curves while Dilandau tensed and mewed in pleasure.

"Oh God, please just TAKE ME!" he shouted loudly and impatiently, reminding Folkan of the insolent brat he was dealing with. The Strategos shoved the soldier onto his back and covered his mouth with one hand. Their bodies radiated heat while pressed together. Dilandau's skin glistened with sweat.

"Silence, fool." growled Folkan, glancing up and down the hall to make sure they were alone. "I shall bed you tonight, Dilandau, but come morning not a word of this will be spoken to anyone, understood?" he nodded. "Then come with me to my private chambers." Folkan rose to his feet and continued down the corridor. Dilandau followed closely behind, his boots tapping noisily on the floor as he took two strides to every one of Folkan's. His ragged breathing echoed off of the walls.

Once inside the room, Dilandau wasted no time tearing off his own clothes and leaving them in a heap. Folkan watched irritably. There would be no ceremony, no procedure, no beauty in what they were about to do. Folkan found himself debating if it would be worth it. Dilandau approached his superior and attempted to help rid him of his clothing. Folkan slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me unless I ask you." Folkan snapped. "Get on the bed." Under normal circumstances, the fiery guymelef pilot would have exploded at being told what to do in such a manner, however tonight his anger seemed to have taken a back seat while the desperate need to satiate his female body took priority. He climbed onto the bed and laid back, allowing his hands to touch all over his sensitive areas. His hair fanned out in silver waves around his head as he thrashed from side to side, letting out noises both vulgar and arousing to Folkan's ears.

They were both completely naked now. Folkan joined his eager partner atop the ruffled bedsheets. Dilandau welcomed the man between his legs, arching his back and sliding their bare skin together to create much desired friction. Folkan briefly toyed with a pert nipple but it became quite apparent that his striking minion had no interest in foreplay. He released a lustful moan, jerking his hips against Folkan's heated sex.

"It burns…" whimpered Dilandau.

Suddenly Folkan could no longer hold back what he truly wanted. He positioned his swollen cock at that moist entrance. He knew that Dilandau, with his non-existent self-restraint, would not wait, so he grabbed a handful of the soldier's soft hair and gave a vicious tug. Hazy crimson eyes turned to him questioningly.

There was a moment. A moment in which both of them wondered if they should perhaps steal a kiss since the opportunity had presented itself. They laid tangled up in one another…chests heaving…

And both decided it wasn't worth the risk.

Dilandau announced his pleasure and displeasure with loud cries and moans as Folkan penetrated him with agonizing slowness. His body convulsed and writhed with the want to bring the intruding organ as far inside as possible.

"Make it hurt. I want this to be the most painful thing I ever experience. I want this accursed body to remember the brutal touch of a man." Dilandau said between gasping breaths. His arm was covering his embarrassed face. "What is engraved into my body tonight should help me remember…that lust is sinful."

Folkan, fully sheathed in body beneath him, forced himself to keep his hips still as he listened to the soft voice. He used his good hand to take hold of Dilandau's wrist and pull his arm away.

"Are you ashamed?" Folkan demanded, watching a lonely tear slide down a delicate cheek. The soldier wrenched his arm from his leader's grasp and wriggled out from underneath him. He crawled to the other end of the bed and drew his slender legs up to his chest.

"This body is so damn weak. None of this would have happened if I would have just stayed in my chambers. All of this…it's just too confusing. It torments me. When I'm like this and I look at you…I don't know why it happens…"

Folkan sighed heavily. The boy's prowess with a guymelef often made the older man forget that his soldier was merely a child of fifteen. His body may know how to respond to another's touch, but his mind…affection was such a foreign thing to man-made pawn like Dilandau. Folkan reached out and brought the shivering female body into his arms. Those artificial red eyes opened wide.

"You cannot resist me because I am a man." Folkan breathed against smooth skin, bringing the smaller body closer to his own. "You sought out my companionship, in hopes that I might be the one to sate your cruel lust."

Dilandau allowed the man to lay him gently back onto the sheets and settle between his smooth thighs. Folkan reentered the body below him, watching a blush rise to Dilandau's cheeks.

"I will ease the ache that you feel, Dilandau, but it will not be painful." Folkan's lips brushed against the sensitive skin of Dilandau's neck. "I will show you all of the wonderful things your body is capable of feeling." He thrust his hips forward. Dilandau's head fell back onto the bed and he let out a helpless groan.

A stranger would have looked upon the scene and seen nothing out of the ordinary. A man, tolerant and strong, taking the woman beneath him and making her his. The woman was panting and moaning, deep within the throes of lust.

Dilandau had long since shut his eyes and allowed his mind to be stolen away by the overwhelming pleasure his body experienced with Folkan's every movement. There was a constant need to be closer, to be engulfed by the heat of another individual. His fingers dug into the flesh of Folkan's muscled back as he spread his legs further, urging his partner to take him faster, stronger…a pressure was building deep in his body and he knew that Folkan would be the one to relieve him of it.

"Yes…" whimpered Dilandau as their bodies rocked back and forth. His arms reached up and he desperately tangled his fingers in his superior's ashen hair. His thighs were trembling and his back arched off the bed as Folkan released his essence into Dilandau's pliant body. Dilandau let out a helpless gasp while his body experienced an orgasm for the first time. His mind was blank. He could see, but he was blind. It was the most wonderful and terrible feeling at the same time, and it showed on his pretty face.

Folkan actually smirked, satisfied with what he had done to the boy. After his moment of ecstasy, Dilandau was finally brought back down to earth by Folkan's quiet laughter. He blushed heavily.

"Wh-what is so funny?" Dilandau stuttered, embarrassed beyond repair. Folkan raised an eyebrow.

"I never thought I see you look so…endearing. In my own bed no less."

Dilandau became enraged. He answered Folkan with a slap to the face and got up to gather his things. The Strategos held his stinging cheek, bemused. Dilandau would still be Dilandau, but that didn't change the fact that they had just had sex.

"I made the burning go away, didn't I?" Folkan asked without turning around. He heard his loyal soldier hesitate at the door for a moment, perhaps wondering if he should apologize for his insubordination, perhaps meaning to express some sort of gratitude….

…And decided that such things were beneath him. The door slammed.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.


End file.
